Broken Waves
by Queety
Summary: [Dedicated to those children fighting for their lives] Chelsea Gilligan's be diagnosed with a deadly brain cancer and won't survive much longer...
1. Tears are in your eyes

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own KND.

A/N: Queety's back and better than ever! This is my fifth KND fic and according to the "You know you're obsessed with KND when…" list, I'm officially obsessed. --;; Anyway, this summer (along with this new eppies in July) you'll see some awesome fics by me. And I promise they will be better than my other ones. I've been improving my writing over the school year. Okay, now check out the most tear-jerking KND fic by me!

Another A/N: This will seem very familiar to "Bridge Over Troubled Water" because it's the same story line but it has a poem by me instead of the lyrics to "Bridge Over Troubled Water."This is the final version, I just wasn't happy with the first two. Okay, here we go.

* * *

"Broken Waves" By Queety 

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Can't do anything but cry_

_There is no way she can be saved_

_The ship has gone to sea_

_The weather turns out to be_

_A deadly story with broken waves

* * *

_

_Pale-faced, seeming dead_

_She lies helpless in her bed_

_Oh, how can you be so brave?_

_To be in the Pacific_

_Not knowing your specific_

_Location in the numerous broken waves

* * *

_

_All is lost. She is gone_

_She'll never again see her home_

_Her mind is trapped in a cave_

_Abandon Ship. There are flames._

_Jump off the boat? Are you insane?_

_Now we're lost forever, underneath broken waves

* * *

_

_Fear not my friend_

_I'll be with you 'till the end_

_I know how much love you gave_

_You've finally found land_

_But there's a worse problem at hand_

_You on shore, you are alone_

_staring back_

_at the taunting_

_broken waves

* * *

_

Nigel turned on the T.V. The news was already on.

"In Cleveland General Hospital," the news woman said, "young Chelsea Gilligan fights to survive in a six month war between her and Astrocytomas. Astrocytomas are tumors of the brain that originate from cells in the brain called astrocytes. This type of tumor doesn't usually spread outside the brain and spinal cord and doesn't usually affect other organs. However, in Chelsea's case, the tumor has become very large and Chelsea's chance at survival isn't too high. It has obstructed a section of her brain so she can never walk again if she does happen to survive. People all over the world are praying for Chelsea and the wait to see what happens. Next is Chip McCarty with the weather. Chip?"

Nigel turned off the T.V. and shook his head. His son, Daniel appeared from somewhere and put a hand on Nigel's shoulder.

"It's okay, Dad," Daniel said, "Chelsea's going to be just fine. She'll pull through."

"I'm not sure, she will this time, son," Nigel sighed, "She's in critical condition now. I think I'll go to the hospital to check on her and her parents. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah," replied Daniel quietly.

The two jumped into the car and drove to Cleveland General Hospital.

* * *

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Can't do anything but cry_

_There is no way she can be saved_

_The ship has gone to sea_

_The weather turns out to be_

_A deadly story with broken waves

* * *

_

Abby wiped a tear from her eye and looked down at her pitiful daughter. Chelsea was given a feeding tube to eat and many wires and needles were poking into her skin. Hoagie put his arm around his wife and hugged her.

"Abigail, she's going to be fine," he said, "She's already survived these last six months."

"There's no point in lying Hoagie," Abby said, "The doctor said she'll die any day. Sometimes I wish she'd just die now so the misery would be over. She already can't walk. Soon she won't be able to talk, eat or even breathe."

"She will survive this Abby," Hoagie assured, "I know she will. We love her way to much for her to leave us."

The door opened. Hoagie and Abby looked up to see Nigel and Daniel. Nigel walked over but Daniel stayed back.

"Hoagie, Abby," Nigel said, "How is she?"

Abby turned away and started crying. Hoagie sighed.

"The doctors said she could die any day. Her heart rate has significantly slowed down and she now has to use a feeding tube. She barely wakes up now," he said.

"But she will wake up," Nigel said, "Chelsea can't go just yet."

Nigel touched Chelsea's hand and heaved a sigh. Abby sat down; it was too much for her to bear. Nigel looked at his best friends who were in so much pain.

"Abby. Hoagie," Nigel said, "I'm here for you."

* * *

A/N: Okay then. Please review and I want constructive critiques please. Thanks! 


	2. Palefaced, seeming dead

Disclaimer: No KND for me. It's sad

A/N: To clear anything up, the original members of Sector V are adults. Daniel, Chelsea, Olivia, and Jason are KND members now…

* * *

Daniel looked at Chelsea, his best friend, his KND teammate, and even his slight crush. She looked entirely hopeless. Daniel just couldn't look at her pale face and many needles and wires lodged into her skin. Daniel looked at his father and Chelsea's parents. They all looked so devastated and lost.

* * *

_Pale-faced, seeming dead_

_She lays in her bed_

_Oh, how can you be so brave?_

_To be in the Pacific_

_Not knowing your specific_

_Location in the numerous broken waves

* * *

_

"Daniel," his father called, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Dad," Daniel said, "I'm fine."

"Do you want to go home now?"

"No, I want to stay a little longer."

"Okay, son," his father placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm taking Mr. and Mrs. Gilligan home and Mr. and Mrs. Beetles are coming to the hospital soon. You can ride home with Jason and Olivia, okay?"

"That's fine Dad," Daniel said with a reassuring smile.

Daniel's father ushered the depressed parents of Chelsea away. Not too much later, Mr. and Mrs. Beetles along with Jason and Olivia came into the room. Mrs. Beetles could not look too long before she cried waterfalls of tears. Mr. Beetles tried to calm her down but the two had to leave the room, leaving Daniel, Jason, and Olivia with Chelsea.

"Oh, Numbuh 25!" Olivia said to Chelsea, "You have to wake up! Come on please?"

Of course, Chelsea still didn't move. Her normally tanned skin was about as white as Mrs. Beetles' Japanese complexion. Jason held her sister back.

"She might not wake up for a while," he said, "I'm going to have a talk with the doctors."

Jason went straight to the doctor and said, "What's going to happen to our fellow operative?"

"Oh, hello, young lad," the doctor said, "Do you mean Chelsea Gilligan? Well, she's not doing to well. We don't think she'll survive past this week."

"You think?" Jason frowned, "Or are you gonna do something to her to make her die quicker. It'll be one less kid on your back."

"Sir," the doctor knelt down to Jason's level, "we are doing everything we can to save her. We're slowly running out of options."

Olivia and Daniel heard the doctor. Olivia fell down in tears. The Sanban tears inherited from her mother.

"Oh, Numbuh 25," she sobbed, "Why? Why!"

* * *

(A/N: Read and Review with Critiques please!)


	3. All is lost, she is gone

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everybody . Sorry it took so long to finish.

* * *

The next day, Abby and Hoagie went back to the hospital because they received an urgent call. When they got there they went up to the doctor. The doctor didn't look too happy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilligan, we originally called you to ask you if we could do more surgery to Chelsea to try to remove the rest of the cancer," the doctor said grimly, "However, on your way here, she…she stopped breathing. Chelsea Gilligan dead."

* * *

_All is lost. She is gone_

_She'll never again see her home_

_Her mind is trapped in a cave_

_Abandon Ship. There are flames._

_Jump off the boat? Are you insane?_

_Now we're lost forever, underneath broken waves

* * *

_

"D-dead?" Abby gasped, "No, she can't be. She's too young to die! No, NO!"

Hoagie embraced his wife but was too shocked for words. _Chelsea can't be dead, _he thought. But she was.

The couple went home with tears in their eyes. Their only daughter was gone forever. She had lost the battle and the war against cancer.

They told their friends and Chelsea's friends. All were shocked at the news but they were prepared for this outcome. Still they couldn't believe Chelsea was gone.

"She-she died?" Daniel gasped when he found out, "Numbuh 25 died!"

"Numbuh 25?" Nigel frowned, "Are you okay, son? Her name is Chelsea."

"Chelsea, Chelsea. That's what I meant," Daniel blushed, "I just can't believe it…"

Kuki cried her famous Sanban tears when she heard the heartbreaking news. Wally embraced her as much as he could but he couldn't take away the pain that everyone felt.

Their children, Jason and Olivia, were both devastated. They were only 10 years old and they lost their best friend.

"Chelsea Gilligan, a girl who fought against brain cancer for so long, has just died in Cleveland General Hospital. She leaves behind her parents and best friends," said the news reporters.

Nigel turned off the television and put his head in his hands. It had been only a day since Chelsea died, yet it seemed like an eternity. Doctors confirmed Chelsea dead from Astrocytomas and brain malfunction. Her funeral was set for that Saturday which was only 2 days away.

In the KND, Jason, Daniel, and Olivia were allowed a month off with no missions. They were even offered to be able to skip decommissioning when they were 13 so they could remember Chelsea. There was a memorial service at Moonbase for Chelsea the day before her funeral. Every operative came to offer their condolences. Everyone suffered from the loss of Numbuh 25.

But no one suffered more than Hoagie and Abby Gilligan who lost their only child, their only daughter, the reason for their existence, their life, and now she was gone…


End file.
